Never Got the Chance
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: He would never get the chance to tell the one person that he loved that he loved him. Jarlos Pairing...Character Death


**Never Got the Chance**

**Jarlos pairing…warning this is a sad one…so I suggest having a box of tissues handy…**

Carlos had a crush on James since he could remember. Ever since Carlos had laid eyes on James, he knew that he was the one he wanted to spend forever with. As Carlos looked at a picture on their bedroom wall he had to smile. It was the very first picture of them that was taken when they were three. It was when they had officially became best friends. They didn't meet Kendall and Logan until one year later.

As Carlos shuffled out into the living room he noticed that Kendall and Logan were all watching a movie. Those two had been going out for a year now. Carlos despised them. They both found love with each other. If only the same could happen to him and James.

"Hey Carlos…" Logan smiled bringing Carlos back into reality.

"Hey guys…" Carlos sighed as he sat on the orange couch.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of sad…" Logan said.

"I am sad…" Carlos stated.

"What's up Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"You two would probably laugh at me if I told you…" Carlos said.

"Oh come on buddy…We would never laugh at you…" Logan said.

"Yeah we've been best friends for practically more than half of our lives…we would never laugh at you…." Kendall said.

"Ok…I think I'm in love…" Carlos said.

"Your in love?" Logan gasped.

"Well that's new…" Kendall said.

"Who's the lucky girl that stole your heart?" Logan asked.

"It's not a girl…" Carlos sighed.

"You like men?" Kendall said shocked.

"Not just any men..It's…I can't tell you….You would hate me…" Carlos said.

"Carlos seriously…We wouldn't hate you…" Logan said. "Now please tell us who you like…we might be able to help you…"

"It's James…" Carlos said.

"Are you serious?" Both Kendall and Logan said at the same time.

"You guys I have no idea what I'm going to do…" Carlos said.

"Tell him how you feel that's what your going to do… I told Kendall how I felt and look how that turned out…" Logan smiled.

"What if he rejects me…" Carlos whispered.

"You and James have been friends for quite a while…He would be an idiot if he rejected you…" Logan said.

"And besides…What have you got to lose?" Kendall asked.

"How about my best friend?" Carlos whispered.

"You won't lose him…" Logan said.

"But what if he doesn't approve of my sexuality…" Carlos said.

"He would be a total idiot..and me and Logan would have to beat the crap out of him if he hurt you…" Kendall said.

"You guys would seriously do that for me?" Carlos asked.

"Of course we would…" Logan smiled.

"You guys are the best…" Carlos smiled as he brought his two best friends into a tight hug.

Carlos was walking all around the Palm Woods trying his best to try and find James. He had been looking for him all day. But he was nowhere to be seen. Carlos sat on the bench at the park. He took out his phone. He needed to check his twitter to see if anything new was going on. Something had caught his eye though.

_At Roque Records…Laying down a new track for the album…FINALLY BTR is at the top JD _

Carlos smiled. James would always end his tweets with his initials and a smiley face. It made Carlos smile. Carlos was sent back into reality when he realized that he needed to tell James about how he felt towards him. The night sky began to appear. As a shooting star went across the sky Carlos shut his eyes.

"Please…Please make Jamie love me…" Carlos whispered.

Carlos was sweating buckets by the time he was able to walk into the cool recording studio. He had run a good five kilometers from the park to the studio. Carlos began to go into the elevator. Carlos knew that the Big Time Rush recording studio was always in Recording Room B. As Carlos reached the top floor, he made his way into Studio B. James was sitting on the stool singing as usual. James noticed the Latino and the music stopped.

"James…I'm only giving you two five minutes to talk…" Gustavo warned.

"Hey Jay…" Carlos said.

"Hey man…" James said as he brought Carlos in for a gigantic bear hug. "Whoa you look tired…you wanna bottled water or something?" James asked.

"That would be great thanks…" Carlos said. He was hot enough in his blue and black hoodie.

"Here bud…" James said as he handed him a water bottle. 'Now why on earth does it look like you ran all the way from the Palm Woods park?" James laughed.

"Because I did run from the Palm Woods Park…" Carlos said as he was still out of breath. "I need to tell you something Jay…"

"Sure…" James said. He put on his cardigan as it was getting noticeably colder in the studio.

"What if I told you I loved you?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes Jay…" Carlos said. "I love you…I love you more than anything in this world…Even more than corn dogs…" Carlos said.

"Carlos…look…we're buds but…" James began to say.

"You don't like me that way…" Carlos sighed.

"I'm sorry…" James said.

"No…I'm sorry…" Carlos said as he stormed out of the recording studio.

James was left standing on the spot. He was trying to process what exactly he had done to his best friend. He never knew that Carlos had feelings towards him. But did he feel the same way? James pondered about that for a moment.

"James…Gustavo wants you to get back to work…" Kelly said.

Meanwhile Carlos was crying in the streets. He couldn't believe that James had turned him down. Carlos was too blinded to see a pair of headlights coming for him. But as soon as he heard the horn, he knew that his life on this earth was over.

As James was finally done recording, he was sitting in the lounge at the studio. He was pondering about what Carlos had admitted to him. He had broken his heart that was for sure. And James hated himself for that. He never wanted to hurt him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his heart shatter. It felt like he had just lost half of him. As James walked into the recording studio to retrieve his pills, he noticed that Kelly was sobbing, and Gustavo was shaking his head.

"Guys…what's wrong…" James said. Kelly simply pointed out to the screen.

"Breaking news. The body of the struck pedestrian outside of Santa Monica Boulevard is confirmed to be Big Time Rush band member Carlos Garcia…"

"Oh my god…" James whispered.

"He was struck just an hour ago. His body is being transferred to the hospital…" The reporter said.

"Oh my gosh…" Kelly sobbed. "This is horrible…"

"This just in…Carlos Garcia has died…He died with his two best friends Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell by his side…No word if James Diamond was in attendance…" The reporter said about fifteen minutes after they found out about the accident. "Nurses state that Diamond was nowhere near the hospital…Carlos Garcia was 15 years old…His 16th birthday was two days away…The official time of death is 9:00 PM" The reporter said.

"No…" James said as he ran towards the limo.

"James where do you think your going?" Kelly yelled after him.

"I need to see Carlos…He's not dead…I know it…" James said.

James immediately told the driver to drive him to the hospital. Carlos couldn't be dead. James knew then in his heart, that he loved the Latino back. He loved Carlos more than anything. Carlos was his world. So, he couldn't be dead. He needed Carlos to be there for him. James felt the tears begin to make there way down his cheeks. He could have stopped the accident. If he would have just told him that he loved him back…This could all have been prevented. But James was so stubborn not to tell Carlos the truth. James began to realize something. He felt his heart shatter at 9 PM. Carlos died at 9 PM. James began to wonder why that had happened. James noticed that they were at the front of the hospital. He paid the cab driver and ran into the building shielding himself from the reporters and the paparazzi.

James made it to the third floor. He noticed that Logan and Kendall were both sobbing. James shook his head. He wouldn't believe that Carlos was dead until he saw it with his own eyes. But as soon as he saw a body covered with a white blanket. He knew.

James ran into the room. Logan and Kendall looked up. They both had looks of anger in their faces. They wanted to kill James for hurting Carlos' heart. James wanted to kill himself for doing this to him. James slowly removed the white blanket. He sobbed when he saw that it was indeed Carlos who was lying there.

"Carlos…Baby come on…Wake up…" James said as he sobbed even harder when he received no response. "Carlos come on!" James began to shake Carlos violently hoping that it would wake up the small Latino.

"James put him down…" Kendall said.

"NO! Carlos come on… you can wake up now…I'm here…" James sobbed as he hugged the Latino close. He sobbed even harder when he noticed that his hands limply fell off of the bed. The bracelet that James had made him fell to the floor. "OH my god…" James cried into the Latino's chest. "Carlos…baby I'm so sorry I hurt you like that…I do love you…I do…" James sobbed. "Now I'm never going to get another chance to tell you that I love you too…because I do love you Carlos Garcia…I love you more than anything in this world…More than…More than my lucky comb…" James sobbed. "If I would have told you sooner back at the recording studio none of this would have happened…I did this to you…" James sobbed. "I hurt you…" James continued to sob into the Latino's chest.

The next week was his funeral. As he watched the white casket being opened one last time at the graveyard James threw himself towards the casket. He hugged the length of it and continued to cry. He would never get the chance to tell the one person that he loved that he loved him.


End file.
